1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-proof caster with a brake mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
Prior casters of various types have been widely applied to all kinds of wheelbarrows or pushcarts due to the nimble nature thereof. However, some shortcomings are found in the application of the prior casters to wheelbarrows or pushcarts operated in a textile factory or a dusty factory. When rolling on the ground of such factories, the prior casters always tend to be blocked and worn out because of the fragmental threads or dust stuffed between the wheel hubs and the bearings of the casters, causing bad effects on the normal operation of the caster.